Bossy Little Chit
by Ludo13
Summary: "So, did Granger dump you?" joked Scott. "Nope," replied Cedric. "Actually, we're now officially an item." "You mean that she's a bossy little chit," corrected Cedric, grinning in turn. "Exactly!" agreed Scott. Smirking, he added, "and now, Granger's your bossy little girlfriend. Cheers!" "You're an arse, Scott!" Rated T for language


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter note:<strong>

So, here's the first chapter of Bossy Little Chit as promised.

Happy New Year everyone. I wish all the best for you in 2015.

Love and take care,

**Ludo13**

* * *

><p><strong>Bossy Little Chit<strong>

Many would say that Cedric Diggory was a charismastic, hard working lad, honest, and true to his house; Hufflepuff. The girls would probably say that he was one of the best looking guys in school, if not the best. He had wonderful parents and was loved by his peers. Truth be told, Cedric was simply a model-student.

After he was chosen as a prefect in his fifth year, he had the privilege to be designated as the Head-boy in his final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But, Cedric was most notably known as being the lucky co-winner of the Triwizard Tournament held during his sixth year.

Yeah, Cedric Diggory considered himself to be a very lucky wizard. How could it have been otherwise when he was one of the lucky few to survive an encounter with Lord Voldemot himself?

However, it would be quite true to say that Cedric's luck was nothing compared to Harry Potter. The young wizard with the crazy dark hair and a lightning-bolt scar on the forehead had the worst case of bad luck Cedric ha evr witnessed. Luckily, for Cedric, Potter was also a very lucky wizard when the latter found himself in dangerous situations and that happened unforunately often with Potter.

He owed it to Potter for bailing him out of the cemetery. Cedric's steady streak of luck apparently ran out first in the maze when Krum attacked him with the Cruciatus curse. Granted, the Bulgarian Seeker was held under an Imperius from the Profssor Moody impersonator. But still, Potter saved the day by incapacitating Krum and stopping Cedric from cursing the Bulgarian.

The second time was when Cedric had agreed to share the win with Potter. Who would have thought that the tournament could have been used as a means for Voldemort to off Potter? People closest to Potter like Fred and George's youngest brother or Hermione Granger would probably say that there was a yearly plot to off Potter. Cedric wasn't that familiar with Potter to have anticipated such a thing.

But, it happened. Voldemort was planning to kill Potter and simply ordered Cedric's murder just because the latter was a surprise witness to his resurrection.

So, there Cedric stood paralysed and transfixed by the green light rushing towards him. And, he slipped. He was lucky to have survived an encounter with Voldemort because he'd simply slipped on a slug due to a micro-movement of his body made subconsciously. It was nothing glorious but Cedric wasn't going to complain. He was alive and that was all that mattered. Anyway, Cedric had again been lucky.

Cedric was talking with his friends about their latest Transfigurations class with Professor McGonagall in one of the inner courtyards of Hogwarts. At least, that was a challenging class unlike the Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Umbridge. The ministry official had, in the short time she'd been 'teaching' at Hogwarts, quickly become a nuisance to the students and other teachers; the real ones.

A full month after the start of the school year and they were still reading the boring textbook by heart. Umbridge had a droning voice, a faux-sweet dulcet voice that annoyed all students and teachers alike. Even the Slytherins, though none would admit to it, were already fed up with her.

Cedric was wondering what he was gonna do if he failed his Defence Against the Dark Arts practicals for his NEWTS when he thought someone was calling him. He turned around and sure enough there was Hermione Granger walking confidently in his direction. He frowned thinking it was a mistake and turned back to his friends.

"Diggory! We need to talk!" Granger exclaimed loudly, clearing any lingering doubts Cedric could have.

His friends guffawed hearing when they heard the loud call.

"Careful there, Cedric. Major heartbreak coming up," teased Scott Summerby, his best friend.

"Yeah, Granger's quite the bossy little chit, ain't she? Guess we know who's wearing the trousers." chuckled Craig Dunn, another fellow Hufflepuff.

Granger in the meantime had reached their group and Luke Cholderton had turned to her before saying, "You should do it quickly like a band-aid, Granger. He doesn't need to suffer long."

Chortles and guffaws followed while Granger only stared at them with a raised eyebrow. When Cedric caught her eye, she said, "I really need to talk to you, Diggory. Can we go somewhere private?"

He acquiesced while his friends continued laughing at his expense. Cedric followed Granger and spun around flashing the finger at his friends.

"So rude, Cedric!" Scott mock-exclaimed. "It's no wonder that Granger's gonna dump you."

Cedric smiled good-naturedly back at his friends before following Granger who was waiting for him in front of one classroom. She opened the door, checked inside confirming tha it was empty before ushering Cedric inside.

"Sorry about that, Granger," Cedric immediately started to apologize. "My friends didn't mean anything by it. They just seize every little opportunity to take the mickey."

Granger waved her han dismissively. "Doesn't matter," she said.

"So, why do you want to talk to me, Granger? If it's about the patrolling schedule, I'm sorry. No change..." Cedric started saying.

"That's not it," interrupted Granger. "Diggory, you're the Head boy right?" she asked instead.

"Yeah, I am. You should know Granger since you're a prefect and all," replied Cedric, confused.

"So, you agree that your main job is to look after the welfare of the students, isn't it? To make sure that the students are feeling alright? That they are not hurt whether it was emotionally or physically?" Granger questioned.

"Yeah, it is the principal part of it but is there..." Cedric began before being interrupted again.

"You'd do anything to ensure that, wouldn't you?" Granger asked.

"Of course, Granger! I'd do everything to ensure that. Even for Slytherins. But, I..." he answered and again he was interrupted before he was able to ask what Granger really wanted. He was more than puzzled by Granger's line of questioning.

"Anything?" she asked for confirmation.

"Of course, I'd do. I take my responsibilities seriously. Look here, Granger! I still don't understand..."

Unsurprisingly, for Cedric, he was again interrupted and he near-growled from frustration. He was confused however when Granger's determined face morphed to a smiling one.

"I...," she hesitated before again putting on a determined face, "I need you to go out with me!"

"I... erm... WHAT?" he shouted.

Okay, that was definitely unexpected.

"I need you to go out with me," Granger repeated.

"I heard you the first time, Granger," Cedric said. "But, what on Earth is that big brain of yours thinking?"

Granger glared back. "I have a good reasoning behind asking that from you, Diggory," conceded the Gryffindor.

"Then, do you care to tell me what are these?" asked Cedric.

"It's rather complicated and I'd rather you not interrupt me," said Granger, again in a bossy voice. At Cedric's nod, she explained, "It's because of Ron. I ..."

* * *

><p>One hour later, Scott Summerby found Cedric sitting on one of the stone benches in one alcove of the now abandoned courtyard. When Cedric didn't take notice of Scott when he sat next to him, the latter pinched him on the leg. Cedric jumped in surprise.<p>

"So, did Granger dump you?" joked Scott.

"Nope," replied Cedric. "Actually, we're now officially an item."

"I... erm... WHAT?" Scott shouted.

Cedric burst out laughing remembering that he had the same reaction earlier.

"You're joking right?" queried Scott, a smile on his face.

"I'm not. We're now officially an item," he repeated. "We're going out on a date on Hogmeade weekend this Saturday."

"How the bloody hell did that happen?" Scott asked. "Is Granger blackmailing you for something?"

"Nothing of the sort, Scott. Listen, the reasoning behind this is rather sound but it's secret. I'm gonna share that with you because you're my best mate and ..."

"I'll keep my tongue," Scott immdiately promised.

"Actually, it's because of Ron Weasley and Cho. Granger says that ..." Cedric started explaining.

Some minutes later, Scott whistled. "Are you sure about this? It's a sure recipe to endless headaches or worse. You do know that, don't you?" he asked.

"Not sure it is but it's still a better alternative than the other thing," Cedric whispered, as Cassius Warrington walked by, sneering at the duo of Hufflepuffs.

"Okay," uttered Scott. "What about the other thing?"

"She says that it's time to do something about the Umbridge situation and that's why she's organizing a meeting at the Hog's Head on Saturday," shared Cedric.

"Bloody Merlin! Maybe, she's planning Ms Toad's murder and needs a brainstorming session so we can give ideas on the best course of action?" suggested Scott, a smile on his face at the idea.

"I don't think so. She just said that it was important for those who want to do something about it to be present," Cedic said.

"Anyway," began Scott, grinning, "we can conclude dear Cedric that Granger is a bossy little witch."

"You mean that she's a bossy little chit," corrected Cedric, grinning in turn.

"Exactly!" agreed Scott. Smirking, he added, "and now, Granger's your bossy little girlfriend. Cheers!"

"You're an arse, Scott!"


End file.
